monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Fight Againts Kushala Daora
Fighting against a Kushala Daora dragon. The fighting against Kushala Daora is… how to say it… Exciting >:3 I have been three days fighting against him with bows and short swords… but the thunder element is not strong enough and the wind barrier knocks me down as he makes me look like a frozen caveman from the prehistory. So… to say it simple, I went mad… It touched me the… well, that… so much that I got angry, took a amour I had never used and one of my better Great Swords with me (Better because I usually have luck with it). The sheet is: Khezu Shock Sword (MK II) Full Blango Armor Sheet (upgraded if possible) The items I would ask you to take… only if you don’t want to be a frozen body of course: Some gems that take out the -10 Terrain damage PRIMORDIAL if you don’t want to get owned because of his attack at the ground. 10: Herbs, potions and mega potions (only in case). 1 to 3: Mega Demon Drug and Mega Armor Skin (If you take a nap after being pounded). 1 to 5: Sharpening stones, you never know when you will get the wrong part of the Kushala, and it would break your chances if you get the sword in bad shape to break his skull. 5: Hot drinks, believe me, if he doesn’t flee you will need them. 10: Paint balls, you know you hate when they run and you don’t know where. 10: Energetic drink, this will help a lot in the fight and is a bit faster than eating, even if it is not always as good. Optional Items that will help, probably: 1: Teleporter if you need to run like hell. All the bombs you want to get, bouncing ones, small ones, but please, not big ones since YOU DON’T HAVE THE BOW and trying to hit a bomb at close range or with other item could take precious seconds. I would ask you to take flash bombs too, they will come in hand, but don’t believe the Kushala will not be dangerous when flashed. Defense and attack amulets, it is not much, but it is good and any help is welcome. The kitchen: First, I must say the best thing to do in the kitchen is use one of two strategies… Building up life or defenses. For life it is good, at least for me, some cheese and meat, that usually (In the good combination) grants 40 hp. Other combinations that would help are the ones that build up Armor and Ice resistance (But it is a bit stupid to do, only for the armor if you have the Mega Armor Skin). Or the combination that gets you HP (20) + Dragon Resistance (1 to 5). The fight: Well, after that WE ARE SUPOSING YOU ARE IN MY LEVEL, or that you want to make this interesting with this weapon, in any case, the fighting will be that, interesting, and pretty hard if you don’t know how the Kushala moves. But first of all, take anything you need, run to 4, take the rations, the potions for augmentation and the hot drink, then go to 7 or 6 where he will be most the time, if not, he will probably be in 2 (the snowy part) or 8. The airborne attacks: In the snowy mountains the Kushala Daora will attack you charging at you with his whole body wile flying, I haven been hurt by the wings wile being in the ground, but if it catches you in air that will hurt (Or it was my bad luck, one of two), but not too much. He will, occasionally, pound the ground wile flying towards you, it is pretty easy to avoid but if you haven’t used any ground jewel to take out the damage up against you, this will hurt (Three or four attacks with this armor and you are out if only with 100 hp). Also he will shot against you with his ice/wind balls that hit the ground and then “run” directly in front of him. Not to painful with this armor but will knock you back and make you stop if the wind they make catches you, but not the main ball. A variation is three quick ball attack in front of him, these ones will explode on impact with the ground so they are not much but a perfect chance to attack his tail or use a bomb if you can. You will know when he is going to shot balls when his chest inflates and he throws his head backwards, if he inflates it a lot it means three shots (Or a really big shot). His ice breath is the most harmful of his attack with any other armor since it will freeze you and also do a lot of damage. Whit this armor the damage will be there, but not as great and it will not freeze you, but if it catches you when he is done with the attack, the next one WILL hurt since it knocks back a bit and you will recover fast… which means no time down and excellent exposure against a second one that will probably make you KO. You will know when he is going to do this because ice is spit out of his mouth in clouds and he will advance slowly in the direction he is facing, also, it has a unique sound when it happens. And finally the two other attacks that are melee. One is doing a fast movement around himself like a serpent, not too harmful but a bit annoying if you were attacking his tail when you thought that it was a perfect chance. Also, he has a tail attack… but it is so slow moving that it will only get you if you where too close to begin with or simply wanted to see how much damage it can do to you… and if you discover tell me, I haven’t waited for it to hit me as is obvious because it is easy to guess when he is going to do it: He approaches you slowly and not doing any other attack, then, when in your position (Even if you move) he will attack with his tail. It is not an attack, but annoying thing then he moves fast from his original position to another one where, at least for me, you are usually standing just then. He will move laterally to have a good surprise attack or place change and then probably attack fast with an ice ball of his if he doesn’t do a melee attack. The ground attacks: This is the easiest part of the fight, when he is on the ground. He will attack you with ice balls most the time or run against you, if he doesn’t try to slash with his claws. When he is shooting his ice balls you WILL run against him with the sword still not in your hands (For this you must be close to him) and attack his head when he shoots. He, maybe, will hit you with the attack but if you make a quick attack with the sword (Or have been at his side charging the attack and then you attack him) it will not knock you back and the damage will make him, with some luck, fall to the ground leaving you a perfect chance to attack him once more with a full charge. It is easy to guess when he is going to do this because it is almost exactly the same procedure as when he is flying. The charge or the slash are easily avoidable, but are hard to counterattack since most the times he turns and attacks again or leaps backwards to get a good distance from you that he will use to ram against you again (And usually the distance makes him a homing missile that will try to track you and hit you if you don’t run) or shot another ice ball at you. He will roar at you too, not much but it will usually be short and fallowed by a ice ball or, sometimes, a charge, use this roar well and it will help you a lot. Also, some times he will roar more than once (Once it roared 4 times and I got 2 full charged hits until he enraged). When in rage mode: When Kushala is in rage mode you can still attack him with almost not much difference except a bit more damage from most melee attack, but do not let his breath attacks hit you, they seem to gain more power than his muscles in this state. A good defense against his rage mode is wait until he is going to throw a ball against you in the ground (being close to him) and you try to hit him hard in the head. With some luck this will throw him to the ground and make him an easy target for attacks and waste a few seconds of his short lived rage mode that will drain fast and easy if this happens more than once. Killing him: This is a bit harder since I haven’t killed him, he runs away when 25 minutes have passed but you will accomplish the mission anyways. Try this a few times and he will be yours for the first time But don’t do it blindly, take care in all your moves and always have the paintballs, potions or bombs at hand only in case. *** If anyone want to say anything, please do :3 Hope this helps even if it is a little :3 Post: Uros, over and out. Why not also mention that you can flash him out of the air which will drop the wind barrier till he is unflashed, also that if you get him to fall on his side a few times he stops using barrier heyy heyy--... so well,- heres a hunter who has killed Kusha before (no offence)- with the right equipment and weapons it shouldnt be too hard,- check out the guide i wrote- just go to the elder quest list and look for the lv4 quest "The Frozen Dictator" good luck with this one...